There is a permanent desire to improve the performance of automatic dishwashing compositions, their environmental profile and to reduce the energy required by the automatic dishwashing process. Enzymes are important ingredients in automatic dishwashing compositions. When designing an enzyme for automatic dishwashing several criteria need to be fulfilled. It should be stable in the detergent matrix prior to usage, it should be stable during wash and it should be highly active and fast to act during wash.
The object of the present invention is to provide a more stable automatic dishwashing composition that provide better cleaning and that allows to reduce the temperature and length of automatic dishwashing cycles without impairing on performance